Arbre à drabbles
by LynnNashina
Summary: Petit arbre à drabbles qui regroupera quelque uns de mes écrits ou autre délires d'auteure. Thèmes variés. Amour, Humour, Passion, Angst, Horreur, Lemon, UA, etc. NaruSasuNaru essentiellement. En espérant que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ces instants volés de la vie de nos petits ninjas ! Bonne lecture !


Bonjour / Bonsoir !

J'ai décidé d'ouvrir ce petit arbre à drabbles un peu particulier pour partagés tous mes délires d'écriture passages qui n'aboutiront certainement jamais ou qui ne me serviront dans aucune autre fic.

Je pense aussi que ca va m'aider à prendre l'habitude de raccourcir un peu mes écrits, que pas mal de gens trouvent beaucoup trop long :)

Je mettrais donc cet arbre à jour lorsque l'envie m'en prendra ! :)

[ Pour la petite info, un drabble est une fiction très courte, généralement une unique scène, de maximums 1 000 mots. ]

Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

10/10/13 – Drabble n°1

Naruto x Sasuke – Univers Alternatif – Yaoi – Rating T

* * *

– J'm'ennuie ... et si on baiser ?

Naruto quitta un instant son livre de philo des yeux pour venir les poser d'un air blasé sur Sasuke, qui l'observait depuis son lit inconfortable d'étudiant.

Devant cette mine dubitative, Sasuke demanda naïvement :

– Bah quoi? T'as pas envie ?

– C'est pas ça, mais t'as vu comment tu me présentes ça franchement ? C'est d'une finesse.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils et, comme à son habitude, répondit avec sarcasme :

– T'aurais préféré que je te demande si on peut « faire l'amour », un genou à terre et une rose entre les dents ?

Soupirant de dépit, Naruto reporta son attention sur son livre :

– Tu crois pas qu'il y a un juste milieu, non ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules. Les déclarations enflammées et les marques d'affection niaises n'étaient définitivement pas son truc, il n'y pouvait rien. Et ca, Naruto le savait depuis longtemps.

S'allongeant sur le dos, Sasuke croisa les bras derrière la tête et soupira :

– On couche ensemble depuis le jour où on s'est sauté dessus, complètement bourrés, à cette soirée naze qu'avait organisée Sakura. On va pas maintenant se mettre à se draguer en faisant attention au moindre mot pour ne pas faire fuir l'autre.

Griffonnant rapidement quelques mots sur la feuille de papier à ses côtés, Naruto répondit :

– C'est pas ça, mais tu peux me dire quand exactement on est passé des étreintes passionnées sur le vif aux coucheries programmées quand on a le temps?

– T'es jamais content.

– Tss.

Les minutes défilèrent en silence, seulement entrecoupés du léger son de raclement produit par une plume d'acier glissant sur du papier.

Sasuke pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, éparpillant ses cheveux bruns sur l'oreiller moelleux, et observa la silhouette assise au bureau de la chambre de fac qu'ils partageaient. Il détailla le visage sérieux et concentré du blond, ses yeux onyx parcourant le grain de peau dorée qui se poursuivait sous cette chemise blanche qu'il désirait tant déchirer.

Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres.

– Et puis regardes-toi, stressé avec ton bouquin, là. Tu devrais te détendre un peu, vraiment.

Naruto lui envoya un regard noir, partagé entre agacement et aigreur :

– Tout le monde n'a pas tes facilités. Moi, je dois bosser comme un dingue pour réussir.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils, surpris par tant d'animosité. Mais il devait quand même lui accorder ce point : Naruto avait au moins le mérite de toujours tout obtenu seul grâce à de nombreux efforts.

Peut-être devrait-il laisser tomber, et le laisser travailler, finalement…

Lâchant un bâillement, Naruto s'étira, tendant ses bras vers le ciel. Ses muscles se tendirent délicieusement, lui laissant échapper un doux gémissement de bonheur, faisant presque écarquiller les yeux du brun qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements.

Il longea du regard le corps tendu, déglutit, puis relança :

– Et donc… Du coup?

Naruto pouffa bruyamment et se tourna vers lui, d'un air totalement affligé :

– J'y crois pas ! T'as tant la dalle que ca ?

Sasuke se redressa légèrement en s'appuyant sur un coude et s'allongea sur son côté, sa main soutenant sa tête. Il plissa les yeux et se mordilla légèrement la lèvre avec envie :

– Aller… j'en ai besoin là. Tu peux simplement pas me laisser en plan comme ça alors que j'ai vue sur tout, là, à à peine un mètre de moi. C'est juste pas humain.

– T'as une main non? Si tu tiens tant que ça à te soulager, t'as cas t'en servir.

– Mais c'est de ton corps dont j'ai faim...

Haussant les sourcils, surpris par cette phrase presque poétique, Naruto reposa finalement son stylo sur son bureau et reporta son attention sur le brun :

– Oh ! T'essaie de faire des efforts de langage pour me faire craquer ?

– Je sais pas... ca a une chance de marcher?

– Je sais pas, j'ai une chance de pouvoir bosser en silence si j'te laisse me « baiser » ?

– Oh, c'est toi qui deviens vulgaire, là.

Naruto s'amusa de voir le visage du brun se charger d'horreur. Il savait à quel point Sasuke détester entendre des mots comme ça sortir de la bouche du blond, même si lui-même ne se gêner pas pour en user.

Se retenant de sourire, Naruto continua sur sa lancée :

– Bon aller, retire ton froc. J'te fais une pipe et après, tu me lâches !

Grimaçant de dégout, Sasuke eut le réflexe de reculer légèrement lorsqu'il vit le blond se lever de sa chaise.

– Pourquoi tu tires cette gueule ?

– Dans ta bouche, ça sonne pas mal dégueulasse, en fait.

– Tu vois ce que je vis tous les jours, bébé.

Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, Naruto se posta devant le lit et attendit que le brun amorce un mouvement. Après quelques secondes, il tenta :

– Bon alors ? On n'y va ?

– Heu…

– Quoi ? Plus envie ?

– Ah, si, si.

– Bah alors pousse ton cul.

Obéissant, Sasuke se redressa complètement, s'asseyant au bord du lit sous le regard presque blasé de son amant. Décontenancé, il resta assis là, les yeux rivés sur le visage doré qui l'observait paisiblement.

Ennuyé par cette attente et ce mutisme qui s'éternisaient, Naruto soupira d'agacement :

– Quoi ? Faut en plus que j'te dessape moi-même ?

– Heu… Non, je…

– Bah alors, tu te magnes ? J'ai autre chose à foutre moi !

Sasuke repoussa les mains du blond qui commençait déjà à défaire sa ceinture :

– Attends mais qu'est ce que tu me fais là ?! C'est pas naturel là, c'est bizarre. C'en est presque effrayant.

– Hey ! C'est toi qui voulais baiser parce que tu te faisais chier, j'te rappelle.

– Et arrête de parler comme ça, putain !

Souriant largement, Naruto s'approcha un peu plus du brun, se tenant debout entre ses jambes écartées. Souriant largement, il attrapa le menton du brun et susurra :

– Ca te fou en rogne hein, que je sois vulgaire comme un vieux routier.

– T'en devient même répugnant.

– J'devrais le faire à chaque fois que tu me gaves, alors.

Son sourire devenant coquin, Naruto fit glisser ses mains le long du torse de son amant, retirant un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Haussant un sourcil, Sasuke l'observa faire :

– Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

– Ca se voit pas ? Demanda le blond dans une œillade espiègle. J'te dessape.

– Tu veux plus réviser, alors ?

– Nan… Maintenant, c'est moi qui en ai envie.

Le regard du brun devint lubrique alors qu'un sourire sensuel étira peu à peu ses traits :

– J'aime quand tu es comme ça.

– Bah tiens.

S'appuyant de ses bras derrière lui, Sasuke se laissa aller et observa le blond défaire complètement sa chemise avant d'ouvrir son pantalon et de parcourir d'une main curieuse l'étendue de peau à sa portée.

– Par contre, c'est moi au-dessus !

– Hein ?!

– Tu me dois bien ça.

Avant que le brun ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Naruto plongea une main avide dans son pantalon et attrapa durement sa mâchoire de l'autre avant de capturer violemment ses lèvres, avalant sa plainte.

Docile, Sasuke le laissa prendre le contrôle de sa bouche et de son corps avec avidité, caressant sa langue de la sienne avant de grignoter sa lèvre d'un air gourmand. Naruto sourit dans le baiser en sentant la main tremblante du brun accroché sa hanche, le collant à son corps alors qu'il pressait son bassin contre la main experte qui le malmenait. Lentement, Naruto se détacha de lui et plongea son regard brulant dans l'onyx qui le dévisageait avec envie. Doucement, il fit à nouveau courir ses lèvres sur celles, quémandeuses, de son amant, avant de murmurer dans un souffle :

– Quelque chose à redire ?

Toutes envies de lui résister s'évanouirent à l'instant où la main du blond reprit ses caresses sur le membre maintenant à semi-dressé, le faisant gémir sourdement, désireux de connaitre plus. Leurs bouches se frôlèrent à nouveau, faisant frémir le corps du brun qui se contenta de répondre :

– Je peux rien te refuser quand t'as ses yeux là, Usuratonkachi.

Un large sourire s'étira, et des yeux presque félins s'étrécirent :

– Parfait. Alors maintenant, retire ton froc, enfoiré.

* * *

1 359 mots. Bon, j'ai pas encore réussi à faire tenir ça en moins de 1 000 mots comme dans un vrai drabble, mais c'est déjà un début ! Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois :p

Merci de m'avoir lu.


End file.
